Beach Day
by ItsJustMarty
Summary: ViridianShipping, LuckyShipping. Small doses of AmberShipping. A day at the beach. How much more simple can it get? Sun, sand, surf, maybe some Volleyball and- HOLY CRAP is that Yellow! More detailed discription inside.
1. Part 1: Volleyball

Okay, this fic was a pain in my ass. I kept working on it and thinking things like "No that's too much" or "No, that's going too far". I did my absolute best to describe the events in this story as a realistic, in character way that would make the events in it believable. Anyway;

Short Summary: A day at the beach. How much more simple can it get? Sun, sand, surf, maybe some Volleyball and- HOLY CRAP is that Yellow!?! Silvers emotions and hormones are about to get jolt at an electrifying sight. He never expected to feel this way about HER. What's going on with him, and why can't he stop thinking about it? Can he keep his cool or will Silver be yet again at war with his emotions? Why don't you grab a snack and stick around to find out? Find out just what could happen when Silver gives Yellow a second look.

This is a two-shot. It was supposed to be a one-shot but it got too long.

Pairings: Viridianshipping(primary), Luckyshipping(secondary), small doses of Ambershipping, and if you use the "they argue so therfore they must be in love" thing then MangaQuest, Frantic, and PreciousMetal(God forbid) are also present.

Rated T, for very minor violence, some language, attraction and powerful description of the female body and it's overall beauty. Oh and everyone's in a swimsuit, so yeah. Hopefully non-sexual or minorly sexual description of the female body.

Note: I view Gold as the kind of guy who doesn't care about swearing and Silver as the kind of guy who'll swear if he's angry or something. That's where most of the language comes from and repeated use of the word "ass" appears at one point.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Beach Day  
****Part 1: Volleyball**

Summer. June 7th to be exact. And what better way to kick off summer than with the place that defines this season? The beach. Even The Dex Holders need a break. Blue's birthday was six days ago, and she suggested it on that very day. With mixed reactions everybody agreed to come.

For the most part, everyone minded their own business. The most exciting thing that happened so far was that Yellow, Green and Crystal were running late, and Blue was flirting with Red… Again. Most people didn't seem to notice, but Blue was always teasing her "naughty little rocketeer". She'd only called him that once but it was a funny story. Most of it was secretive, but Blue often told Silver, and Red occasionally told Green. Doing things like tearing his clothes off and not really having any way of knowing he had an outfit underneath. Eventually she started talking about him… More so than Silver would've cared for.

Silver lied on his grey towel laid out over the sand next to Gold's yellow and gold towel that he would deny up and down that he stole from a hotel. Silver looking up at the inside of the blue umbrella that just barely shaded the two, while Gold laid relaxantly, seemingly unmoving with a pair of sunglasses on as he smirked. At random times, Gold would strike up conversations, or as Silver put it, "endlessly run your mouth with the stupidest things on your mind". Half the time the subject was women, whom Silver was far more respectful towards. Gold received a swift punch in the jaw for saying, "Blue sure looks sexy in that bikini". Blue was a surrogate older sister to Silver, and one he was very protective of at that.

Everyone but Red had gotten used to Blue teasing and flirting with him. And Crystal was always the last person to show up, having to triple check everything. Everything was normal when Green's car pulled up with him, Crystal, Yellow, a few towels, some extra clothes, and a second cooler. Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald had gotten there on their own and Silver, Gold and Blue rode in Red's car, which had their and most of Ruby's, Sapphire's, and Emerald's stuff. It was just one's typical day at the beach. Everyone was just expected to have fun. Gold lifted his glasses up for a brief second for a better view. He easily recognized Green's car.

"Huh, look who finally showed up." He said, "So anyway, like I was saying, I overheard Crystal saying 'I've got to go get a bikini for the beach day coming up'. Which, as you know, to me means buying new sunglasses. See, I've learned that you can move your eyes you just can't turn your head. Cause if they don't see you then they can hear your neck muscles or something."

"Interesting." Silver said, pretending to pay attention.

"Speaking of which, I hope Crys wore that white suit she did last time. Heh heh." He pervertedly chuckled.

Silver merely glared at him. His best friend wasn't as much of a pervert as he was letting on, but it was still enough to be annoying. Gold turned to notice Silver looking at him but he didn't recognize it as a glare.

"Am I right?" Gold chuckled.

"Whatever." Silver dryly replied.

"C'mon, tell me you wouldn't hit that if you had the chance." Gold teased.

Silver pounded Gold on top of his head.

"G'yow! Jeez Silver I was only kidding." Gold whined.

"Idiot."

"You're like a frikin' two year old ya know that? You can't take a joke, you hit me to solve your problems, I can't even talk about girls when you're around."

"That's because you always say something offensive."

"Hey I'm just being normal. Just because you haven't developed hormones yet-"

A swift pound across the head interrupted him.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"If offensive and perverted is your idea of normal, then I'd rather be out of the ordinary. If you choose to degrade and humiliate yourself over the female form, fine. But I for one have a little more self-control. I'm not going to go googley eyed over every other girl in a bathing suit." Silver lectured.

Silver was mostly right in his statement but even so was about to eat his words.

"Hey guys." Said a familiar voice.

The two boys turned and suddenly their eyes widened. Gold's eyebrows came high above his sunglasses as Silver's lips popped open showing his teeth. There, standing before them, smiling with her hands placed innocently behind her back and her eyes closed (keep in mind this is meant to be viewed as manga-style) in a happy expression, was Yellow. Her blonde hair was in its signature ponytail, but her hair wasn't exactly the place they were looking at. Her milky skin looked good against the sunlight beating against the beach; she had a slender body that was complimented by a slimming black two piece. That was unusual of her, a two piece. She was usually described as shy and often wore concealing, over body clothing. Who'd expect her to show up in a black bikini, and one with such thin straps at that?

"What's up?" She asked in her usually soft tone.

Gold gaped as he looked up and down the girl's body, easily hidden by his sunglasses, and coughed out of shock at the breathtaking sight before him, "*cough* Well, *cough*" He cleared his throat before proceeding, "Jeez. You look great." He said.

"Thank you." Yellow cheerily replied.

"A two piece huh? Seems a little bold for you." Gold teased.

Yellow chuckled semi-nervously and blushed, putting her hand behind her head in bashfulness before saying; "I like the beach, I've been waiting to try and wear this actually."

This whole time, Silver only stared. He'd seen Crystal in the white one piece she wore before, and Blue in a multitude of swimwear, and he found them, especially Blue, very attractive, but this was insanity. His face matched his red hair and his heart throbbed roughly to the point that it actually ached.

"Well, like I said, it look's great on you." Gold repeated.

Gold was as much attracted to Yellow as he was any other woman, but he held more respect for her than most. It was difficult not to harbor respect for such a sweet, tolerating, patient girl.

"Still, thank you, it's a nice thing of you to say." Yellow said.

"Well you do."

Still feeling in a teasing mood and not having noticed his best friend's reaction as of yet, Gold turned to Silver slyly smiling.

"Doesn't she? Doesn't she look great?"

His grin turned to a curious look, he noticed Silver's eyes popped open and his pupils expanded to a maximum. His face either sunburned or blushing while he struggled for an answer. Realizing he was at the center of the attention, Silver turned his head away quickly in the hope that they didn't notice the blush.

"Y-Yeah sure." He forced out.

Yellow giggled. The way she saw it was that, like Blue often said, Silver was shy, and had a difficult time opening up to people. So she figured she could take that as a compliment. Little did she know that Silver was thinking much higher of her right now. More than he would've bargained for.

"Well thanks again you two." She began.

Silver looked at her again from the corner of her eye, he still couldn't believe this. She was like a goddess, he hadn't ever thought this way before, why did he now?

"I'm gonna go hang out with Blue." Yellow said before beginning to walk past them, Silver's gaze watched her the whole time, "Bye guys." She said while waving.

"Bye." They said in unison.

Gold sounded more casual, Silver on the other hand, sounded as nervous as his face would suggest. Yellow kept smiling and turned her head in the direction she was going. But Silver kept looking at her, his mouth still open, watching her walk. Every movement of her legs seemed to capture him, from the mere allure of her smooth looking skin to the graceful movements she made. He'd never seen her this way, this beautiful, this attractive, this… Naked. Her clothing was usually long sleeved and concealing.

Anybody who knew her probably would've guessed that Yellow was shy and therefore would've worn an over body one piece at best, yet there she was in a slim black bikini. And despite the way she usually dressed, it didn't look like she had a lot to hide. She was… Curvy. Silver would've never have used that word to describe her before today, she was curvy, slender, and a bit bustier than he thought she was. Her skin was creamy like new milk; he could only imagine how smooth it would feel on the hand, the sunlight nearly reflecting off her skin was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen, _she_ was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. So beautiful. So pretty. So… Sexy… He wouldn't've used that word to describe her either before today. Definitely not _that_ word.

His stomach turned and twisted, he couldn't begin to assess this feeling. He wanted her, he NEEDED her, her beauty to him surpassed that of a thousand angels. In the middle of his poetic thoughts about these new feelings that overcame him completely as he watched the beauty walk further and further away, Gold couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Silver." He said.

Silver turned, trying to hide his blush by keeping his face moved away but his eyes still fixed on Gold. He felt a certain comfort leave when he took his eyes off of Yellow. Gold handed him a second pair of sunglasses.

"You can move your eyes you just can't _turn your head_." He teased.

Silver, if only out of embarrassment, recoiled to blush even more until it seemed like an all-over-body blush, and then he scowled a dark, hateful scowl. You know, the one Gold was used to.

______________________________________________________________________________

A few seconds later, Gold was griping his right eye in pain, his sunglasses were broken and had fallen off his face.

Reflecting on what just happened he mumbled; "Well he didn't have to punch me."

______________________________________________________________________________

**Random Flashback**

June 1st

Yellow was talking to Blue, the subject was how Red had an occasional tendency to say something that would shock people, often provoking the response "eh?" when Blue said;

"I could probably do that too."

"How?" Yellow asked curiously.

She didn't mean it like that but Blue took it as a challenge anyway and devilishly grinned, "Like this." She said and then raised her voice to catch her friends' attention, "Hey guys! Here's an idea." Imitating Red, she lifted her arm up and put her hand behind her head, closing her eyes and smiling to match his expression, "Why don't we all… Go to the beach sometime?"

Blue was right. Every one except her and Red responded with "Eh!?!" with the only varying facial expression being Green's, who had his eyebrows furrowed somewhat more.

"That's an awesome idea." Red said near eagerly.

Blue turned to Yellow, "See."

"Well, did you mean that?" Yellow asked with a glimmer of hopefulness in her in eyes and voice.

"Of course I did. We should all go to the beach." She raised her voice again and hollered; "So me, Red and Yellow are going, anyone else?"

Only a few seconds passed before Gold made up his mind, "Yeah I'll go."

"Why not." Silver answered, he wasn't about to leave Gold and Blue in a spot where he couldn't watch and in turn brutalize Gold.

"Well if you guys are going, I guess." Crystal said.

Others soon followed. Soon everyone had agreed to go.

"Well, that's that. Say we meet up in about, six days?" Blue offered.

She couldn't help but notice just how happy and excited Yellow looked.

______________________________________________________________________________

Silver was still lying on the towel while Gold held an icepack on his eye.

"You're a real dick you know that?" He whined.

"Oh please you were practically begging for an ass whooping." Silver retaliated, "And by the way, where'd you get that icepack?"

"From your mama." Gold backsassed.

"I don't have a mama, jackass."

"The cooler."

"Why did you bring an icepack?"

"Because, with Blue flirting it up with Red, there's a good chance that he'll go gaga, slip, fall, and finally, break his face on something. Or at least get a nasty bump. And of course I figured you were going to hurt someone anyway." He said, "Oh and by the way, you owe me a pair of sunglasses bitch."

"Why, so you can defile more women with your filthy thoughts?" Silver sassed.

"Coming from the guy who kept staring at Yellow's ass. Which reminds me." Gold swiped the second pair of sunglasses from where he'd left them next to Silver, "I was wearing 'em for fun, now I _have_ to where 'em cause you gave me a black eye, so you know what? _Next time_ you stare at Yellow's ass, you can just plain get busted for it and then Giovanni or Blue or someone will give you 'the talk' or whatever." He said and put the sunglasses on.

"I wasn't staring at her ass." Silver said darkly, disgusted by Gold's thoughts as usual, though what Silver said was only half true.

"Were too."

"Were not."

"Well you were staring at something. And I know you well enough to know that it wasn't Blue or Crys."

"Oh yeah, how do ya figure?"

"You've known Blue since forever and you got over that crush forever ago, and you've never really shown the hots for Crys. Well you know, save for that one 'accidental' shower fiasco that was never to be mentioned again." Gold chuckled to himself.

This 'incident' involved the three of them actually and was embarrassing for the time. Though Silver and Crystal would prefer that it be left alone like it never happened, Gold eventually found himself chuckling over the incident in a matter of weeks.

"What part of 'never to be mentioned again' do you not understand?"

"Whatever, the point is you were staring directly at Yellow, unless there was a wet T-shirt girl…" Gold stopped himself, "You know what? Screw it. If Blue doesn't turn you on, nothing will." Then Gold smirked, "Well ya know, except Yellow's ass, which I _know_ you were looking at."

"For the last time I wasn't staring at Yellow's ass!"

"You were staring at something of hers, and if you're as red as… Red when Blue tells him he's sexy, I'm more than willing to bet my life savings that it was her ass."

"Prepare to lose three bucks."

"Okay so I'm loose with my money, and Blue's a 'tricky-chick'. But I am willing to bet large amounts of money that I don't have that you were staring at Yellow's ass."

"I wasn't staring at-Oh why are we even talking about this?"

"Because you were."

"I didn't even look at her ass."

They engaged in a type of glaring contest, which Silver often used to wrangle the truth from Gold. But apparently;

"For long." Silver said averting his eyes, much like Gold would've, and blushed.

It works both ways. Gold showed a large grin.

"Ha! You admit it! You were so staring at her ass."

"I was looking at all of her, not just those parts, and even then I didn't look for long or find those parts important."

"Whatever, you're so into her."

Silver sighed in frustration. There was no point in hiding it from Gold, it didn't matter if it was or wasn't true, he was going to blather it out to everyone they knew if he didn't admit it and then tell him to keep quiet about it.

"Fine I'll admit, I thought she was pretty. But I didn't look at her like _that_, though I can't imagine how many times you have."

"Actually I haven't, unlike you, staring at her ass." Gold said with a bragging, teasing smile.

Silver lost his temper, "I wasn't staring at her ass, that shower incident is NEVER to be mentioned again, just because I think she looks good in that swimsuit doesn't mean I'm thinking anything even remotely close to what you're thinking, and just because I think she's pretty doesn't always mean I'm 'into her'! Got it?" Silver growled.

Silver thought he got the point across by looking at Gold's expression which Silver recognized as the "aw crap" face with eyes turned away. But soon felt harsh reality as Gold waved at the space he was staring at.

"H-hi." He said nervously

Silver turned to see none other than the subject of their previous conversation looking at them with a feeling of strangeness emitting from her expression. Silver blushed, he'd just exploded about everything that'd been happening and Yellow was standing _right there_.

Silver put his face in his palm, "Aw crap." He mumbled.

"I um, heard something about a black eye." She said.

Gold took off the glasses, "Yo." He said, signaling her correct.

"Oh, that looks bad." Yellow said.

She walked over and stood directly in front of Gold, towering over him. And then she slid down on top of him, her arms holding her off the ground, her face dangerously close to his, examining the wound. Yellow seemed too naive to notice what this must've looked like. Gold could guess because he could feel her chest lightly brush on his. And of course, Silver just got the whole image. His heart bursting with what he didn't realize was jealousy.

"Y-Yellow, w-whatcha doin'?" Gold asked nigh-nervously.

"Hold still okay?" Yellow requested.

Her naivety showed again, saying "hold still" while on top of someone. She didn't even realize what could be misrepresented as a sensual comment. She held up her hand and it radiated purple, like a glow beneath her skin. A faintly visible purple orb radiated from her hand and expanded until it reached past Gold's head and dispersed. In its wake it made the swelling go down and the deep blackish-purple from the powerful punch he'd received earlier fade back to his skin's original color, and the pain that was racking back and forth faded to nonexistence. Gold felt around his eye to notice the pain and swelling had disappeared.

Yellow smiled closing her eyes again, "If you need anything else just call." She said before standing up, "And Silver, if you would, please try and watch your temper."

As she began to walk away Silver called out; "Yellow wait."

She turned to face him.

"About what I said just now." He started.

"It's okay." She said cheerfully.

"It is?" Silver said quizzically.

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone?" Gold and Silver mumbled.

"Yeah, I mean, Crys _is_ a cute girl." Yellow said.

"Crys!?!" They exclaimed.

She thought they were talking about Crystal?

"Yeah, first _she_ told me about the shower incident and then Blue told me." Yellow explained.

"So much for 'never to be mentioned again'!" Gold chuckled.

"Well, I'm the best friend. Crys needed to talk about it, and Blue just told me that Silver told her after I already knew." Yellow explained.

"I repeat, 'so much for never to be mentioned again'." Gold said.

Yellow giggled, "Well, anyway I won't tell anyone about the shower incident, I won't even ask about what you guys were talking about, or who's 'butt' you were staring at, and I'll see you around." She finished, quotation marking "butt" with her fingers, not wanting to say ass and knowing fully well she didn't completely understand what they were talking about, coming into the conversation too late.

And she turned and walked away again. Silver, found himself back at square one. Staring at Yellow, absorbing various features. Though, if only because of their previous conversation, he tried to avoid certain areas. But her essential remaining beauty seemed to make its way into his system. From her S-shaped back to her slender legs and curvy hips.

"What did I say about turning your head?" Gold teased again.

"Shut up Gold." Silver said without looking away from Yellow.

"Take a picture it'll last longer. A lot longer." Gold said devilishly.

Silver turned to Gold, glaring and scowling, "She just healed your black eye, do you really want her back over here curing another so soon?"

"The question, Silver, isn't really do _I_ want her back over here, so much as it is, do _you_ want her to come back. And you do. You could stare at her ass up close." Gold teased.

"Alright that's it!" Silver yelled pounding the sand, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Gold knew that tone of voice. When Silver lost patience, or wanted to scare him. Like when he touched Blue's backside, or how Crystal magically imitated his tone when he used one too many innuendos. Naturally, Gold didn't want to stick around and ran for his life.

Meanwhile, Yellow made it back to her towel next to Blue's. Yellow's towel was white while Blue's was the same darkened cyan shade as her swimsuit.

"So what happened?" Blue asked.

"Gold had a black eye." Yellow replied sitting down.

"Well that's Silver for ya." Blue said sitting up and in a sisterly tone, like she was used to the attitude of Silver's.

"I patched up Gold's eye and asked Silver to watch his temper." Yellow said.

"Oh really?" Blue said pointing past Yellow.

Yellow turned her head to see Silver sprinting after a fleeing Gold, yelling things like "help" or "he's chasing me" while Silver yelled things like "come on", "get back here". Yellow wanted to help and stood up but Blue grabbed her arm.

"Yellow I know you feel like you gotta do something but don't." She said.

"But." Yellow objected.

"I know, but just don't. Trust me I've seen this a hundred times, Silver's gonna catch him, karate kick him in the stomach and stomp on him-" Before she could finish, she pointed and Yellow saw just that, "And then Silver's gonna lay back down, Gold's gonna swear at him under his breath and go find something else to do." Sure enough, the boys had done exactly as Blue said they would.

Yellow sat back down "I worry about those two sometimes." Yellow said and then turned her head to face Blue, "You keep saying Silver's a nice guy but-"

"He is Yellow, he wouldn't seriously hurt Gold. This is what you call, brotherly love." Blue defended.

"Still, Silver just seems a little…" She averted her eyes to his direction, "Violent." Yellow said.

"Oh he's not; you don't think he's a bad person do you."

"I didn't say that." Yellow said, hoping she wasn't giving the wrong impression.

"And you don't think I'm a liar do you?" Blue asked.

"No! Blue where is this coming from? I don't-"

"Yellow, just hypotheticals." Blue reassured, "And you know if I say Silver's a nice kid then he must be right?"

"I guess." Yellow said.

"Why 'I guess'? What about him don't you trust?" Blue asked.

"I don't know, it's not that I don't trust him it's just that he seems… Irritable to me." Yellow said.

"Gold's an irritating person Yellow."

"I never thought he was that bad."

"That's because he never tried to grope _you_. Gold just gets on Silver's nerves sometimes, they're still best friends. You've talked to Silver before; I know you'd absolutely love 'im if you got to know him better." Blue said.

Yellow laid down on her towel and looked up at the sky, she didn't have anything left to say and just let Blue have the last word.

"Just you wait; I'm willing to bet you'll open right up to him. Because I know you both really well, and I know you'd like each other." Blue finished.

______________________________________________________________________________

Silver washed his face with water from the sink in the dark, fairly unlit bathroom. He needed to clear his head; the bathroom was the most private place he could go for that. He didn't want the others to see him; he didn't want the smarter ones or in Gold's case, snoopier ones to try and figure out what was going on with him. He didn't need to be bugged, besides if they were to think like Gold, they'd get the wrong idea.

He was sure he didn't have anything for Yellow. He was sure he was just overwhelmed by the thin bikini. Or at least it seemed thin to him. He just needed to get it out of his system. He took deep breaths to ease his mind.

"Okay." He mumbled.

He still remembered the image of her, her skin, her essence but he just tried to push those thoughts out and "white-knuckle" it through. He splashed his face and long bangs with water every time he thought about it. It didn't help. He thought it might help if he were in good company. He decided he would just find Blue and talk to her. He hoped she wasn't already talking to Red… Or Yellow.

He walked out of the bathroom and looked around for Blue. He spotted her by the waves with her feet in the water. Of course he'd probably have to walk by Yellow but he was sure it wouldn't be an obstacle. He took relaxed steps and it seemed he was right. Until he got up to Blue's towel and next to it, Yellow resting on her white towel.

He couldn't help it. His eyes averted to her direction. He was stuck absorbing everything about her yet again, from the front this time. Trying to "politely" avoid looking at certain areas, he found himself looking at her legs again. Completely hairless, slender and just down right beautiful.

Her neck seemed like it would be smooth. Looking at _all_ of her visible skin, it looked like it would be smooth. He didn't know why her neck made him think of the smoothness of her skin, it just did. And then her face, her face, the one that surpassed the beauty a thousand angels. How else could he possibly describe that face? Unbelievable.

She laid on her back and let the sunlight engulf her. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see Silver eyeing her. To tell the truth, there's no telling if she would've taken it lightheartedly, uncomfortably, nervously, or even flatteringly. Silver felt he could stare at her all day. Well he could, except all their friends and Dex Holder colleagues were there.

Realizing this, his face flushed deep red and he quickly bolted his head around. He hoped no one had seen him. He did a headcount to be sure. Gold was annoying Crys mildly, probably about the white one-piece then again, Gold seemed to annoy everybody except Emerald, Red and Yellow, who liked him, and Green who never really cared. Speaking of whom, Red and Green were talking to each other, Blue hadn't moved, Emerald was also enjoying the sunlight, and finally Ruby and Sapphire were talking calmly (they're only fighting fifty percent of the time).

Before anyone noticed, or noticed any further if they just happened to look that way and then need to look away, Silver decided to mosey on by without anyone noticing him. He only got a few steps past before he'd be drawn back to the very thoughts he wanted to avoid the most.

"Hey Silver?"  
______________________________________________________________________________

Yellow enjoyed the sun. At heart she really was a country girl, even if she preferred living in the city. She liked nature. After all, she was born in a beautiful forest that granted her superpowers. She could communicate with the minds and emotions of every living creature in addition to healing them. People, Pokémon, animals, and some types of plants even. Her only restriction was that she needed to emit this power from her hands to use it on another living thing; otherwise she could heal any wound or ailment of her own.

She didn't know how long she'd been laying there in a nearly meditative state like she could fall asleep. As she turned on her front side she noticed something. The sun seemed warmer. Burning even. She'd forgotten to put sunscreen on her back. She opened her eyes and sat up.

She happened to notice Silver was walking past, probably going to join Blue by the water. Speaking of whom, Yellow remembered what Blue said about Silver and being nice and so forth. She then thought of an idea. A type of "trust exercise".

"Hey Silver?"  
______________________________________________________________________________

Silver froze in his tracks and turned around, hoping Yellow hadn't realized what he'd previously been doing but remaining as calm as possible.

"Could you help me for a second?" She asked while turning and still sitting down.

Silver, couldn't help but notice her pose was somewhat suggestive. She held herself up by her elbows, shoulders raised, sitting on her lower back, bending forward, and with both legs bent, one up in front of her and the other laying down on the towel. And what she said didn't exactly justify it; rather it enforced the image Silver was perceiving. On one hand, Yellow was either flirting, which was very unlikely, or she was very naïve. Like when she plopped on top of Gold a moment ago. And on the other hand, Silver was beginning to hate himself for having these thoughts. It was Yellow, who was not only someone he'd met while searching for his father, and showed him an unbelievable amount of kindness when he did, but his sister figure's best friend, a fellow Dex Holder, and by far the most innocent and least sexual of any of them. How could he possibly have _those_ kinds of thoughts about Yellow?

"Uh, sure." He offered with burning red cheeks.

He didn't actually think Yellow would request anything like _that_ but… The thought stayed with him. And he ironically wasn't that far off.

"I forgot to put sunscreen on my back, would you please help me?"

Silver thought he would faint from shock at her utter naïvety. She couldn't be serious.

"Um…" He wasn't sure how to react, "Are you kidding?"

"I would do it myself but it hurts my arms to reach back that far." She informed, "Please?" She said pleadingly.

Silver's face lit up like a Christmas light, "Uh, I-I guess."

"Thanks." She said cheerfully (this naïvety is partly inspired by the phone number bit from "The Last Place You'd Look" by MyCurrentObsession, for all your _AmberShipping_ goodness).

Silver uneasily stepped closer to Yellow. He still couldn't believe this. All these unwelcome thoughts penetrating his mind and now Yellow herself seemingly trying to strengthen them. No one could be this naïve.

Yellow handed him the bottle of sunscreen she brought. It was almost shaking in his hand, his stomach felt like it would tear itself apart and he was growing more uncomfortable by the minute.

"So um, h-how do you expect me to do this? I mean…"

Yellow thought to herself, Silver was certainly acting shy. Sure she was asking him to make physical contact and touch her, but it just went to show, Blue had been right, Silver was kind of shy, and maybe there was a chance he was a nice guy, like Blue said.

"I know," She said as an idea came to her, "I'll lie down and you can just rub it on."

Silver thought Yellow had lost her mind. All that was missing was to untie her bikini strings leaving her with a bare back and it'd be just like the movies. Was she trying to embarrass him? That would've made sense, but it didn't seem like something Yellow would do. She laid down stomach flat with her crossed arms holding her head up by the chin.

"Um, o-okay, sure." Silver replied nervously.

He crouched down and put some of the sunscreen in his left hand. He eyed the curved back of hers he was previously dreaming about. Even as he put his hands to her back, taking the moment to feel her back with his palms and her skin with his finger tips. Her back was nicely shaped and her skin was every bit as smooth as he thought it would be, if not smoother. His cheeks, his whole face was crimson.

Thoughts flooded his mind. Particularly he prayed no one saw him doing this. Yellow lifted one leg up, bending it, and it rocked back and forth in relaxation. To Silver, this felt too much like he was erotically massaging her; she was WAY too comfortable with this. In addition to imagining what any of the others would think if they saw this, especially Gold or Blue, he just thought about the situation.

He thought about "what if she had untied her bikini string?" Or "what if the suggestive pose was really her being flirtatious? And she meant something else by 'could you help me?'" Silver was never the kind of person to think this way or let those thoughts make their way in, but how could he help himself? He briefly considered the idea that she could be coming on to him by making him do this, but that just didn't sound like something Yellow would do. He carefully got from the back to the shoulder area, being careful not to touch the bra strings or anything similar, but he could just imagine what it'd be like to do so.

"Ow, not so rough." Yellow said softly.

"Sorry." Silver said nervously.

It was kind of difficult to not be rough when he was in a situation like this. It seemed he was stuck in discomfiture. The white cream had disappeared from visibility and Silver lifted his hands up.

"I-it's done." Silver said.

Yellow sat up and faced Silver, ironically shifting back into that original suggestive pose. She was just going to lay back down but she figured it would be polite to look at him when she talked to him, "Okay, thanks Silver."

"Yeah sure." He said monotone in his nervousness.

He still couldn't help but notice her suggestive poise. It was innocent enough but it could be taken the wrong way. He set a goal in his mind not to look away from her face. It made Silver think; "did she have a habit of sitting like she was posing for Victoria's Secret?"

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Da-uh." Silver blushed, hoping he wasn't about to get caught, "Whatta ya mean?"

"Your face is really red, did you get a sunburn?"

Well he'd been half caught, "Um…"

Yellow leaned forward, shifting so she was sitting on her legs, knees bent in front of her, "You know I could patch that right up." She offered, lifting her hand as it glowed purple again, like there was a black-light underneath her skin.

Silver also realized that she didn't actually have anything to heal and so therefore he figured when Yellow realized this, she would read his mind briefly for an answer and realize how he was feeling. So he panicked when he saw her hand move closer and grabbed it as fast as he could.

"No! I-I, I'm fine. It's not a sunburn." He insisted.

Yellow cocked her head in confusion. She was just now beginning to notice Silver was nervous. Silver stood up quickly.

"I-I should go." He said.

"Kay, bye Silver." Yellow chirped smiling and closing her eyes to show happiness again.

"Later." He said quietly.

Yellow laid back down, and Silver took that opportunity to quickly look around. It'd seem no one noticed what he had been doing. Not much had changed except Green was reading a book under the shade and Red was now talking to Blue. And if Silver knew Blue, which he did, better than anyone, it was about to become flirtatious and he knew better than to bug Blue at those times. So he simply decided to try and find some shade so he could relax and unwind.

Yellow couldn't help but think to herself. She wasn't the type to judge a book by its cover, and Silver seemed violent but she didn't want to assume anything. But it just so happened that Blue was right all along. Silver was a really nice person, he didn't try to… Well you know. But still put the sunscreen on her back. So now she thought Blue could be right, maybe the two of them could be good friends.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Silver leaned against the outside wall of the bathroom. He tried to rebuff all the thoughts that came into his head and go back to relaxing. Why would he be thinking such things of Yellow? He never even _thought_ to look at her that way before.

Maybe it was just the bathing suit. It wasn't too revealing but it did manage to be the kind that would catch attention. And it did catch attention, his attention. And her only reasoning for switching from her unusual tunic and concealing clothing was that she liked the beach? Well they were all among friends, no strangers, but even so.

"Silver?" Someone suddenly said.

He turned his head, it was Yellow. Again. She looked different this time. Silver couldn't put his finger on it but she did.

"What?" He replied.

She just looked at him. Her expression wasn't necessarily alien to Silver. He just wasn't able to believe Yellow would look at him like she was, hinting at certain kinds of feelings. Like what he could've sworn was lust. But he knew better. Yellow wasn't lustful in any sense of the word. And yet there she was. Standing there. Looking at him with a relaxed yet longing expression. She stepped closer to him.

"Yellow?" He said.

She didn't answer. It was like she was a robot.

"Yellow?" He repeated.

If only out of sheer nervousness, he backed up against the wall. She stood directly in front of him, her expression never changing. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She brought her lips up to his and kissed him, jetting her tongue into his mouth. Silver's eyes burst open. He had trouble believing what was happening before, but this was insanity. He felt a feeling spread from his mouth to his chin, his nose, his eyes. A feeling of being overtaken and apparently losing all feeling in and control of your body. He didn't remember sending a message from his brain to his body to react by closing his eyes and kissing her back but he did.

His tongue mixing with hers and exploring her mouth, like the teeth. She lifted her right leg up behind her innocently to show she was enjoying herself. Silver wrapped his arms around her back, he could still feel the sunscreen he'd put on her, and the smoothness of her skin. She then took the leg she'd lifted up and brought it up in front of her, brushing against Silver's leg. He took his left hand and grabbed under her leg, it was smooth too.

She pulled her mouth away and sighed, "Silver." She whispered, "Silver." She kept saying his name smittenly, "Silver, Silver, Silver, SILVER!!!" She suddenly screamed.

Silver found himself suddenly on his grey towel under the shade of an umbrella and looking up at Crystal of all people, "What?" He mumbled.

"Oh good, you're awake." She said.

Silver was already awake, he was just daydreaming, fantasizing about… Well he was too embarrassed to admit Yellow. He was just lost in the trance of what he had let his imagination come up with and felt angry at himself for thinking such things.

"What do you need me for?" He asked.

"So I always need you for something? I can't just wake you because I wanna talk?" She said playfully.

"Is that why you woke me up?" He asked.

"No, actually we're all gonna play volleyball, it's boys vs girls and Green didn't wanna play so we're down one guy." She said.

"What about Emerald?"

"He's just gonna watch because…" She stopped and suddenly looking away and rubbing her head and mumbled; "He's too short to hit the ball." She knew Emerald was sensitive about his height and didn't like to bring it up, "Anyway, won't you please play with us?"

Silver sighed in annoyance, "Fine."

"Thanks. Now come on." She said, clearly eager to play and have fun.

Silver thought, even if Yellow was playing, and she probably was, maybe the sport would help take his mind off of things.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Red, Gold, Ruby and Silver stood on one side, and Blue, Crystal, Sapphire sure enough Yellow on the other. Silver found his vision switching between space, Yellow, and then everybody in general to make sure they didn't see. Especially Gold and Blue because they wouldn't leave him alone about it, or Crystal because he knew her and was afraid of further confrontation if she were to catch him. He ultimately decided he would try to look elsewhere to avoid any trouble. He didn't think anything sexual of it; he just wasn't sure what he thought.

He would like to believe that he just thought she was pretty or something. But he just wasn't sure if he would accept even that, after all she had never seemed attractive to him before. He decided he would eventually tell Blue when he had a chance, when he could be alone and away from the beach. Maybe he'd tell her tomorrow. Everyone had finished stretching and the only real rule was to make the ball hit the ground on the other side. Otherwise no one bothered to figure out EXACTLY how the game was played.

Blue stretched her arms backwards and yawned. Then Yellow tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Yellow what's up?" Blue said.

"I… I don't really know if I wanna play." She said to Blue.

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm not exactly what you'd call, athletic." She said.

"Well then just stand there and look pretty and you can hit the ball if it comes to you." Blue said.

"Well I'm not exactly what you'd call pretty either." Yellow said.

Blue looked dumbfounded, "What? You are so!"

"No I'm not." Yellow said blushing.

"Yeah! You are!" Blue insisted, "Look at you, what with your blonde hair and that cute bikini of yours."

"Oh shut up." Yellow said playfully.

"No no I mean it. I mean it blondie." Blue said, "You can stand there and look sexy." She grabbed Yellow and held her head under her arm, tickling her neck and stomach with her hands, "Just stand there with your bikini and that ponytail, everyone'll jaw-drop I swear."

"Blue stop it." Yellow said, blushing and giggling.

Blue always had to do these things. Yellow never understood why. It was just kind of this, "best friend sister thing". Or at least, it felt like it. For Yellow, this was more or less what sisters do. Blue was probably the closest thing Yellow had to a sister.

"Say you're pretty." Blue told her.

"I'm pretty! Haha!"

"Now say you're sexy."

Don't push it-"

"Say it." Blue said, tickling the underarm now.

"Okay! I'm sexy! I'm sexy already now let me go!"

Blue let her go, but Yellow continued to giggle a little. Blue wanted her friends to understand things and usually had to do crazy things to show it. She all around had a crazy way of showing affection.

"Look Yellow, we'd really like it if you played because Crystal went and got Silver up just so it'd be four on four. And knowing Silver, he probably wouldn't like it if he just had to sit back down."

"Well, okay I guess." Yellow said, feeling almost guilty, after all she didn't like making things inconvenient for people.

"And I think it'd be nice just to have you be on the team and play with us. After all isn't it you who always says it doesn't matter how good you are things as long as you enjoy them?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, I do say that." She admitted.

"Right, so just play with us. Okay?"

Yellow couldn't really argue, and she didn't have the nagging feeling to sit out anymore, "Okay." She walked back to her original spot that was basically parallel to where Silver was on the other side of the net.

Blue served the ball and everyone traded off hit after hit. Silver mostly just watched, he still planned to get involved but he didn't see any need to go after the ball right away. He took various mental notes, like he learned to naturally do with things over the years. Like, Crystal was running after the ball but hadn't gotten the chance to hit it; Sapphire seemed to be prepping up for something, and was only hitting the ball from time to time. Blue was the one hitting the ball the most and Red and Ruby were doing the best against her. Gold had trouble hitting the ball, even when it came straight at him he had trouble hitting it and ultimately Ruby was the one who saved the ball. Gold kind of sucked at the game. He was almost afraid to see what Yellow was doing and didn't dare look, but she was just standing, watching the others play.

Eventually, whatever Sapphire was up to, it looked like she was ready for it. She smiled mischievously, this caught Silver's attention. She suddenly struck the ball so hard it almost popped. She was an inhumanly strong girl mostly brought up among Pokémon and the wild. The ball went extremely high and as it fell there was no guarantee that either Red or Ruby would hit it, Ruby had trouble telling where the ball would hit and Red, aside from being as shocked as everyone _other_ than Ruby, who already knew Sapphire could do this, also wasn't sure he could hit this one. So Silver decided to use his own "inhuman" abilities. He did something that shocked everyone except Gold, Crystal, and Blue who already knew he could do it. He leapt roughly four times his own height and hit the ball. Being the only one who could react, Crystal ran to where the ball was headed and instinctively slid then kicked it in a rainbow arc over to the other side.

"Wait wait time out." Gold interrupted.

Silver caught the ball, as he knew Gold was about to raise hell.

"What?" Crystal said, knowing that tone of voice.

Gold kept talking as he walked closer to the net, "You kicked the ball, you can't kick the ball."

"Why not?" Crystal argued.

"Because, that's not how it works, you gotta pound the ball." Gold said.

"Yeah but this is freestyle. I can kick the ball if Silver can jump."

"Please don't drag me into this." Silver said mentally.

"No see, you have to use your hands, that's the whole point." Gold said.

Silver turned his attention elsewhere, he knew better than to get in the middle of Gold and Crystal's fights. His attention incidentally turned to Yellow. He saw her looking at him in almost disbelief. Well after that she could almost believe that a man could fly (Superman reference). When he saw her she blushed and turned her head away, hands behind her back and circling her foot around in the sand out of bashfulness. Silver also blushed and turned away.

"What do you think?" Red asked Blue.

"Well you see the thing is-. Wait, hang on, I'll show you." Blue replied, "Hey Silver!"

Silver didn't answer at first. The confusion Yellow unintentionally imposed on him had worked its way back into his system.

"Silver!" Blue shouted again, she caught his attention this time and he turned his head, "Pass me the ball!"

Silver complied, throwing the ball over to her.

Blue continued once she caught the ball, "Okay now watch this."

Crystal was still arguing with Gold, "No, see, you can't force-"

"Hey Crystal think fast." Blue said as fast as she could and tossed the ball to her.

Crystal yelped and tried to catch or hit the ball, but it came as too much of a shock and it dropped. However before it hit the ground, she held her foot out, stopped the ball, and balanced it on her foot.

"See? She has to use her feet because she kinda sucks with her hands. No offense." Blue explained.

"None taken." Crystal replied.

"Okay. She can use her feet." Red said happily.

"I don't think the red haired kid should be allowed to jump that high." Sapphire said.

"Sapphy, he has a name ya know, it's Silver." Ruby said.

"Fine, _Silver_ shouldn't be allowed to jump that high."

"He can jump as high as he wants if you can hit the ball like you did."

It was all but obvious that Ruby and Sapphire were going to argue again. Silver found it ironic that Ruby was arguing for him, he was either being a good friend or just being assertive over Sapphire. Then again, Silver didn't care in the slightest what Sapphire said he was "allowed" to do. Unless Blue were to tell him otherwise, he'd do as he damn well pleased.

"No see, if he can't jump, you can't hit the ball with those demon hands of yours." Ruby argued.

"That's insane, hitting the ball is the whole point of the game." Sapphire argued back.

"Okay, new rule." Blue started, "You can hit the ball with your crotch underground while shaving your butt with a sharpened snow globe for all I care. Let's just play."

"How do you sharpen a snow globe?" Red asked.

Blue threw the ball at his stomach playfully, "Red, you serve."

And just like that, the game was back on. Red served the ball and afterwards, the game switched off from seemingly normal to hectic to nearly too unreal to be anything other than fiction. Crystal kicked the ball with unbelievable and practically deadly accuracy; similarly, Sapphire hit the ball so hard it'd go faster than they could see, which made Silver the boys' only defense. Though Red and Ruby put up a good fight too. Every once in a while Ruby would hit a ball kicked by Crystal or Red would hit the ball hard enough to knock Sapphire back or for Crystal to grab her foot in pain for a second when she had to kick a ball from Red.

In all fairness, Red was somewhat muscular from walking around a lot and throwing things like Poké Balls; he was slightly more muscular than the average teenager (I know the fangirl description has him as a muscle man but I didn't see any muscles on Red that I didn't have on myself honestly. And coming from someone who started on superhero comics, Red isn't muscular at all in the slightest compared to that, besides he's 16, he shouldn't biologically be _that_ developed). Ruby was young and his twelve year old body only left room for so many muscles to develop, but this was actually a good thing, it meant he was stronger than he looked (liking these descriptions fangirls? I didn't think so). Similarly, Blue was also more fit than most girls her age, keeping her body curved as a result. The majority of the Dex holders were strong, but not necessarily muscular or strong _looking_. Exercise wise, Crystal was probably the most fit, though most of the others also kept in shape.

Yellow wasn't the kind you'd expect to exercise very often or stay in shape. But as Silver found out today, Yellow was full of surprises. She had had her arm broken in the battle against Lance and simply dealt with it, having her Caterpie make a cast for it and not even shedding a tear. She was able to heal herself with her powers at the end of the fight, which also spread over all of Kanto… Long story.

As long as the game went on, neither side scored any points. Gold had been getting better, he started treating his arm like a cue stick and he figured if Crystal could pretend she was playing Volley-Soccer, he could treat the game like it was pool. Ironically this put him on a similar accuracy level and made him rival Crystal's shots. Of course considering nobody cared that Crystal was kicking the ball, no one cared that Gold was punching it. They way he held his left arm out and his right back, ready to punch the ball, he looked like he had memorized and was using some kind of martial art. When in reality he was just pretending he was playing pool.

At one point, Blue couldn't help but notice Red's occasional outbursts of strength. His build was attractive to her. Even when they were as young as eleven, she'd always found Red attractive. Hence was the reason she always flirted with him. Like now, she had an idea forming in her head. She smiled with her signature mischievous smile and facial expression.

She waited for her chance, watching Red, Ruby and Gold try their hand against Crystal and Sapphire. She also noticed her two best friends, Yellow and Silver, were mostly just watching. Silver waiting for when he'd be needed to hit the ball, and Yellow waiting for that chance Blue told her about, and just standing there looking pretty like she told her. She watched the ball. Three on two would eventually call for either Blue or Yellow. Both would've been good.

Just then, Gold hit the ball in a slight diagonal angle to the left of the net, or the right on the girl's side. And since Crystal and Sapphire were on the other side near Blue, that just left Yellow. It doesn't take much to hit the ball, so naturally, Yellow just did. She was a little startled and just hit the ball without thinking of how she should do it.

The ball went over the net and the game kept going, but Blue still felt she should encourage Yellow, "Alright!" She cheered in her direction.

Yellow smiled, knowing Blue was talking to her. Silver took note of this, like everything else. It didn't really matter to him but the fact of Yellow being Blue's best friend ran through his head multiple times. He then remembered that he was trying to avoid thoughts about Yellow and quickly turned his attention back to the game. But this just made the thoughts more intrusive, more tempting and harder to keep out.

Crystal, while keeping her eye on the ball, smiled and quickly ran over to the other side of the net to say; "Nice hit Yellow."

Yellow's smile widened. She was actually hoping to get more involved in the game now and kept a close eye on the ball. Meanwhile, Blue was still waiting to initiate her plan. And finally her chance came. Red hit the ball over head and as it fell to Blue's direction, she timed it and making sure Red had his eyes on her, not caring if anyone else saw, she did the impossible. Or more over, the improbable. She waited and actually held her hips out to the right and somewhat behind her and struck the ball with backside while flashing Red a flirtatious look that he _still_ wasn't used to getting.

It was… Strange to everyone watching to say the least. Red blushed and could only stare straight ahead at Blue. He didn't know why. It wasn't really embarrassing per se, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from her or that face she was making. She always did this to him, so much so that he just reacted naturally now. Why? Why did she always do this to him, he always asked himself. Suddenly Ruby used Red as a spring board and pushed off of him to jump and hit the ball. Red was still in a shred of shock.

Ruby lightly and playfully smacked Red on the back of the head, "Head in the game, Red." He said smiling.

And so, the game continued, but with a somewhat shooken Red. Now everyone was getting a fair amount of hits in. Red, Blue and Ruby gave off normal strikes while Gold and Crystal seemed dead even in accuracy and even strategy. Gold wasn't the first person anyone thought of when it came to smarts, but in pool and other talents, he could be, quote on quote, "deadly". Sapphire hit the ball harder than most people until Red hit it with al of his might, just so there side could keep up. Silver kept a close eye on the ball, jumping and running when he needed to, and Yellow just waited for the ball to come to her and hit accordingly.

Which came soon, as first Red fit the ball, then Crystal, then Ruby, then Sapphire, then Silver, then Crystal again, then Gold, then Blue, then Ruby again and it zoomed off in Yellow's direction. Silver chased it hoping to jump and hit to finally score a point. Yellow saw the ball coming and once again didn't think to do anything other than jump and hit it. The net was borderline low and she wouldn't have to jump far. So just when Silver had made it up to the net, Yellow jumped.

Silver froze in his tracks. After that, it seemed like time slowed down to Silver. Everything seemed to pass in slow motion. His face lit bright red as he saw Yellow in the air. Her body gracefully moved up and then seemed suspended as gravity hadn't quite pulled her down yet. Her skin glistened in the sun and her face was, to him at least, absolutely beautiful.

Only three words entered his mind, "Oh my god."

Just as he thought he'd lose it, frozen in place, Yellow smacked the ball in a spike that would've normally been the first point in the game. However as luck would have it, it Silver! Square in the face.

"Ah!" He yelped, gripping his face, losing his balance and falling over.

As Yellow landed and grasped what she'd just done, she put both hands to her mouth in concern. Blue put a hand up near her mouth in shock and concern for her "soul brother", and Crystal also looked shocked and worried, after all Silver was her friend, and she was a sweet girl like that as Yellow was. Red seemed confused at what just happened and Ruby had a similar reaction. Sapphire didn't get worried per se but did wonder if the boy was alright. Gold, if only because of his and Silver's earlier conversation involving Yellow, tried desperately to keep a smirk down and not laugh.

Yellow hurried under the net and as Silver had sat up, gripping a freshly bleeding nose in one hand, she knelt beside him.

"Silver! Are you okay?"

Silver's hand fell as he stared at her. Her face was uncomfortably close to his, and she had one arm on the other side putting her body half way over his.

"Oh no, Silver you're bleeding." She said in concern and guilt, Silver looked and saw the blood on his hand, "Here, let me fix it." Yellow said, her hand glowing purple again.

Silver backed away. He didn't fully understand Yellow's powers or if her mind reading was connected to healing or what, but he'd experienced her powers before, and since he didn't fully understand them, he couldn't take that chance. He couldn't let her read his mind.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so a bit of trivia. This all over story was originally called "Volleyball", but it was of minor focus, so, yeah. I'm trying to get a lot done before th HGSS saga comes out. I hope you enjoyed this first part enough to stay with the second part.

And for fangirls who'll hate me for not making the PokeSupe boys super-models, I always hated the idea of them being the most attractive people wo ever lived with hundreds of screaming fangirls. It's pointless, so for me they're just your average kids and yet not so average. Now don't get started on the muscle argument because compared to Batman, Spider-Man, Superman and many other American comic heroes, and even other manga characters, some even IN PokeSupe mind you(i.e. Bruno) are more muscley than Red, Red and most of the dex holders is actually kinda scrawny by my standards. And on a parting note, just because someone looks good as a manga character doesn't mean they would look good as an actual person, so if you keep wishing they were real, you might be disappointed. Sure I made Yellow an ultimate vision of beauty IN SILVER'S OPINION. I didn't try to make them all people on a magazine okay? So for everone who'd actually take offense to a realistic look at the characters, I say grow up. And if Silver's opinion on Yellow does bother you, I have to live with people describing the dex holder boys in explicit(sometimes more than I can stomach) so I'll repeat what you keep saying "NOT MY PROBLEM" :D

Wow, I'm being really mean today.

And what color ARE Yellow's heal thingys? Are they purple, are they green, are they clear, are they yellow, are they blue, are they white, what? And I don't know if her hand glows or looks like it's glowing underneath, or if it magically changes color or doesn't change or what, this is speculative first and foremost.

Other than that, have a nice day everyone. Yes even the fangirls, you have a nice day too.


	2. Part 2: Feelings

Okay. First off, I think I said I'd have this out within the next two weeks of the original. But I fell ill. I'm sick. So I was at times feeling too bad to work. Sorry.

Second this stroy is kinda half AU. It's Pokemon, but with real world elements, i.e cars, and brief mention of American currency.

I guess ChosenShipping comes up in this story at a moment or two, but the relationship between Silver and Blue is strictly platonic. That being said, they're close enough to casually say they love each other, in a family sense.

I made Yellow's eyes purple in this story. Don't ask why, I'm working on something else to explain that. =\

And now for the Previously On segment... Silver!

Silver: Oh right sorry. Previously on Beach Day.

Yellow: Hi guys.

Gold: Jeez you look great.

Yellow: Thank you.

Gold: Well he didn't have to punch me.

Silver: I wasn't staring at her ass.

Chester A. Bum from Bum Reviews(web show): OOOOHH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST FANFIC I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE! :D

Batman: Almost all of Arkham's inmates have escaped and jails all over Gotham have been ransacked. Most of the citizens have done the smart thing and left. Joker's called a bluff about there being bombs under the city to keep the national guard and other superheroes out. Gotam is no longer a city, it's a battlefield. And my war on crime has become much more like a war.

Zelda: I fear all the magic in the world can't save us from this new threat. This threat that calls itself... The Evil Dead.

Ash( from Evil Dead): Hey miniskirt(refering to Link) a little help here.

Link: Seeot! *slash*

Ash: You're not much of a talker are ya?

Father Grigori(from Half Life 2): May the angel of the lord pursue them, may their paths become dark and slippery, and may the angel of lord afflict them.

Louis(Left 4 Dead): Get it off me! GET IT OFF ME!

Blue: Our Pokemon just aren't strong evough to handle this Red!

Red: Don't worry, I brought a friend. *reveals Mewtwo*

Batman: Robin wait! It's a trap!

Robin(imagine the Teen Titans cartoon version): Let go of the girl Joker.

Joker: And who's gonna make me bird-brain?

Linkara(from "Atop the Fourth Wall", where bad comics burn ^_^): I know it's a nod towards my segments but do I have to be in all of these?

Two Face: Fortunately for you, our coin landed with the clean side up. That means; You Live.

Robin: I tought I taw a putty tat.

Catwoman: -_-

Robin: I did I did! I did tee a putty tat!

Ash: I could kick the shit out of every last one 'a you asses with BOTH my hands lopped off.

Random person 1: I want my family back!

Silver: I'll kill you for this.

Daffy Duck: Of course you realize, THIS means WAR!

Marty: Let me tell you all about my second ex girlfriend. And when I do, you will finally understand, why I can never go back to Wendy's.

Samurai Jack: Please, I must return to my past. Promise you will allow me to use the power of the Triforce to do so. In return, I will assist in defending your kingdom.

Batman: The mightiest heroes of seven worlds weren't enough. I really am the only one who will ever stop the Joker.

Superman: I can't let billions of people die!

Green: Linkara! This is the only chance we'll ever have.

Linkara: Right! I choose you Bulbasaur!

Marty: Eat led you smiling son of a BITCH!

Father Grigori: And it was said that all things will end... And I find time only for the work of salvation.

Batman: Less than a minute left! Evacuate the city as quickly as you can... I know you can't get out in less than a minute but at least try!

Superman: Bruce. Tell Lois I love her.

Yellow: What if we can't do it?

Random person 2: It's every man woman and child for themselves!

Linkara: I'll kill you to DEATH!

Silver: And now the conclusion.

* * *

**Beach Day**

**Part 2: Feelings**

Silver grabbed her arm again as quickly as he could, "No! No, it's okay."

Yellow looked astonished to hear him say that, "But you're bleeding!" She objected.

"It's just a nosebleed, I'm fine." He insisted.

"But-"

"I'm fine." Silver interrupted.

"It's my fault, let me help." She continued.

"No, I-I'm alright." Silver said standing up, "I'll be alright I'll just wash off in the bathroom." He said walking away before he made any more of a scene.

"Good one Yellow." Yellow mumbled to herself.

She had just decided Silver was a good person like Blue said, and that they could be friends after all. And then she had to go and ruin it. Yellow thought she might've embarrassed him or hurt his pride or feelings and so forth. She didn't feel so great about herself anymore and sadly watched as Silver hurried away.

Blue walked under the net and kneeled down next to Yellow, "Don't worry about it," She honestly didn't know what was going on with Silver, but she did know something was up with him and would ask when she got the chance. She stood up, "he's… Just used to dealing with things on his own." Blue attempted to explain Silver's actions.

"Blue." Yellow mumbled.

"Hm?" She replied.

"I don't feel like playing anymore." Yellow said disheartedly.

"Oh, come on Yellow, it was an accident."

"I know, I just, I still don't wanna play anymore." Yellow continued sadly, "Maybe I could just watch?"

Blue smiled sympathetically then smiled happily and said; "Yeah okay, the guys are down one now anyway."

"Thanks." Yellow finished.

"Hey, so what's going on?" Red asked walking over.

"Yellow's gonna sit out, so it's three on three now." Blue explained.

Everyone got back to there spots and Yellow walked off to the side next to a pouting Emerald. He didn't talk much. She tried to start a conversation every now and then but ultimately, Emerald was just annoyed that he was short and therefore knew he couldn't play. The other Dex Holders wouldn't have minded but Emerald didn't even want to try. Throughout her time next to him, Yellow at the very least made him feel better about himself and that was a plus (I don't want to write this scene out; I don't think I could pull it off and make it interesting. I have trouble writing Emerald, which I'm working on getting better at but still).

The game went mostly the same way, Gold and Crys had the same position on each team since they had equal skill, but they didn't usually hit the ball to each other. Ruby and Red were doing good as well like Blue was on the girls' side. The three boys tried their best against Sapphire's random outbursts of strength. It was still an even match, neither side scored a point. Then Sapphire jumped in the air. She couldn't jump as high as Silver could but she could still jump pretty high. She spiked the ball like Yellow had. It came down fast and hard, harder than before at least. It went straight at Gold who was notably intimidated. He punched the ball with his "I'm playing pool" style, and a loud pop and a slightly louder crack was heard echoing around the beach.

"AH!"Gold yelped in pain before falling to the ground.

Yellow gasped and ran out to see if Gold was okay. The ball slowly deflated. Red had came up to Gold to see if he was okay and Blue and Crystal were walking under the net.

"Good one Sapph." Ruby teased.

"Shut up Ruby." Sapphire said back, walking annoyed to the other side.

Emerald also hurried to see if Gold was alright, they had a bond and Emerald was concerned. Yellow carefully moved her hand up and down Gold's upper arm and forearm. Crystal held her arms out to keep everyone at decent distance from Gold and Yellow. They all knew that they should just let Yellow handle it. She was a healer and had experience with injuries. He gripped it tightly but always recoiled his hand, putting pressure on his arm by holding it so tightly was unbelievably painful. Yellow recognized this wound.

"Oh my god, you broke his arm!" She exclaimed.

The group looked at Sapphire, "Heh heh." She laughed, smiling nervously.

Gold face was fixated in an expression of pain. His eyes were slammed tightly shut and teeth gritting.

"Hold as still as you can Gold." Yellow requested.

She used her healing powers yet again. Inside Gold's body, bone and marrow reattached, and the pain got better and better rapidly until it was gone. Gold sat up, still gripping his arm. He inspected the arm to see if it was okay. Not that he doubted it would be, he just always had to double check whenever Yellow healed him.

Ruby picked up the flattened ball in his hand, "I guess we're done playing." He said.

"I'm sorry." Sapphire said.

"It's not your fault, it was an accident." Yellow said sweetly.

Sapphire just sighed and was the first to walk off to find something else to do. Ruby soon followed.

"Thanks Yellow." Gold said.

Yellow smiled. Red, Crystal, and Emerald checked on Gold, asking if he was okay and so forth. Blue grabbed Yellow by the shoulder and began to guide her back to their towels.

"Wow Yellow." Blue began, "Those powers of yours really came in handy don't they?"

Yellow smiled for a second then looked up and frowned, she turned her head down, "Silver doesn't think so." She said sadly and a little bit regretfully.

"Oh Yellow." Blue started. She thought to herself about the situation and wanted to talk to Yellow, "Let me tell you about Silver."  
_

Silver stared out at the water. Every Dex Holder's Water Pokémon were out in the ocean playing, splashing, swimming. The other Pokémon were either roaming the beach or in the case of most of them, asleep in their Poké Balls. Silver stared out trying to calm himself and get the thoughts of today out of his head. He was having the hardest time in the world doing it though. Trying to forget Yellow. Which was made a hundred times more difficult when he noticed she wasn't anymore than about seven or so yards away from him. She was talking to Crystal, though Silver couldn't make out what they were saying.

She would occasionally look out at the Pokémon in the water as well, particularly her own, "Be careful Omny, Chuchu." She mumbled.

Silver turned his attention back to the water and tried with all his might to ignore "Little Miss Beauty of a Thousand Angels" as he subconsciously started calling her. It wasn't exactly easy. He tried thinking of other things. His father, Blue, how hot it was, she _is_ hot, no wait! He couldn't shake her image from his head, no matter how hard he tried. It was actually getting annoying. He saw Crystal walking away from the corner of his eye and turned briefly to see Yellow just looking out at the Pokémon. Yellow was a very different kind of trainer, she was a different kind of person in general. She treated her Pokémon in a motherly way, and hated to see anything, whether she was attached to it or not get hurt.

Silver couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter how hard he tried to. Her shiny golden-yellow blonde hair, pulled up into a ponytail and her bangs pointing outward to her side while also curved around her forehead. That lone lock of hair that stood up in the front. Her clear, milky looking, smooth, and silky feeling skin. Her smile that seemed to be warm enough to melt an iceberg. It was nerve racking. It was unbearable even. He looked over one last time when he heard her make a noise.

He turned in time to see her stretch her arms backward over her head and yawn. His face lit up like a Christmas light. What was it about her body; her stretched out body that distracted him so much? Why was her image so powerful? He felt something runny around his mustache area. It ran onto his lips, and he could taste it. Blood.

"Oh damn it not again!" Silver exclaimed, grabbing his nose in his hands.

Yellow turned her head upon hearing him. She put her arms down and jogged over to Silver in concern.

"Silver?" She said when she got close to him. Silver froze, "Are you okay?"

"Um."

Before Silver could say anything else, Yellow moved closer by a few quick steps and her hand glowed purple again.

"Silver this is my fault, please let me help. If I hadn't hit you, you probably wouldn't be bleeding right now. Please, let me patch you up." Yellow pleaded.

"No, I'm alright. I guess I just have a blood vessel too close to the face or something." Silver objected.

"Silver, this is my fault, let me help. Please." She asked of him again, reaching her glowing hand out toward him again.

"Yellow, it's not your fault. Sometimes people just get nosebleeds, like if it's hot out." He tried again.

Yellow paused for a second and continued, "Well be that as it may, or not be, I could still easily heal that right now."

"I'm fine already!" Silver said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Yellow looked upset. She thought she had hurt him somehow and now he didn't want to talk to her. She was only trying to help. It felt like Silver hated her.

"But-" Yellow tried to object.

"I'm fine just… Keep your distance okay?" Silver interrupted.

Silver didn't realize just how offensively his words could be taken. He didn't know how much he hurt Yellow just then. He was basically telling Yellow to go away. He said it wasn't her fault but then, why did he want to be so far away from her? If he wasn't upset about the volleyball accident, then what else could she have done?

"…Okay." She said silently.

She slowly began to walk away with her arms behind her back. She had gotten five steps away when Silver moved his hand from his nose for a second. It was still bleeding considerably.

"Damn it." He mumbled.

Yellow knew he didn't want her to, but she couldn't help herself. She had to help him. She felt guilty about hitting him still and she knew that helping Silver was the right thing to do, even if he didn't want it. She quickly walked up behind Silver and held her right arm out and released one of her heal orbs. Silver felt the blood flow halt and the blood that hadn't escaped the nostrils went back to where it was before. Silver felt the dried blood on his lips evaporating and disappearing. He was healed very shortly, and out of the fear that Yellow read his mind, the adrenaline pumping apprehension briefly took him over.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled, swatting at the air where the purple energy had come from.

Yellow recoiled her arm quickly. Silver's angry expression changed to one of shock and regret. Yellow looked so hurt, her eyes were almost watering.

"Y-Yellow, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." He apologized.

"No, it's okay. If you didn't want help I should've just left you to it." She said, holding her arms up to herself.

Without another word, Yellow walked off, with her head down and each hand holding tightly onto the opposing upper arm.

"Smooth move red head." Silver mumbled, quoting Crystal from an earlier statement.

He watched Yellow walk. Her movements were capturing him like they did before. Graceful yet no different than anyone else's it seemed. It just made him feel worse. He turned around and walked off, looking for somewhere to think to himself. Somewhere to be alone.  
_

Blue rested on her towel, letting herself bask in sunlight. She needed to keep her tan up after all. She would open her eyes when she heard footsteps or a nearby voice, just to see who it was. It wasn't any exception when Yellow walked up. As Blue opened her eyes, she instantly noticed Yellow's saddened look on her face.

"Yellow?" Blue said.

Yellow didn't answer. She walked around her and sat on her towel, bringing her legs up to her torso, resting her arms on her knees and her chin on her arms.

"Yellow what's wrong?" Blue asked softly like a concerned mother-slash-older sister.

Yellow sighed heavily, "Well. I know you told me Silver was shy but…"

"What happened this time?" Blue asked sympathetically.

A lot seemed to be happening with Yellow and Silver today. Blue knew a day trying to get them to be friends was going to be eventful, she just didn't expect this barrier to be between the two of them. She always figured they could get along well if they gave each other the chance, and they still could. Blue just didn't think it'd be this… Difficult.

"Well…" Yellow began, "I just think he hates me."

"He does not, Yellow." Blue objected.

"Well he doesn't seem to enjoy my company very much." Yellow replied.

"Why not, what does he do?" Blue asked.

"He wouldn't let me heal him for one, he got another nosebleed. And two when I did heal him he yelled at me. He says he didn't mean to yell but… I don't know." Yellow said disheartedly.

Blue thought to herself for a second, before smiling and putting a hand on Yellow's shoulder. Yellow looked over at Blue and found comfort in her smile. Just as well, she knew it meant Blue had a plan.

"I think there's just something Silver's not telling you." She said.

"Like what?" Yellow asked.

"Don't worry about it, I know what to do."  
_

Silver laid on his towel again and was looking up at the inside of his umbrella like before. One leg bent and facing upward, and his hands behind his head. He was mostly trying to avoid thoughts of Yellow and was debating whether or not to tell Blue what was going on right now or if he should wait until later, namely after the beach day. He felt he would simply lay there until it was time to go. He heard footsteps in the sand nearby, getting closer, but he didn't bother to turn and see who was coming. He felt a pressure on his torso and before he knew what'd happened, he saw Yellow's face looking directly at him. She was smiling and her eyes looked… Playful?

"Y-Yellow, what're you doing?"

Her expression changed to her usual, happy one, "Well, I was talking to Blue. And she said there was something you weren't telling me." Her eyes went to their playful, bubbly look again, "Something I think you should've told me sooner."

"Really… What'd she say-"

"Shhh." She hushed him in her soft sounding voice, putting a finger over his mouth, "Don't talk." She said softly and looking at him sympathetically for whatever reason she had to be sympathetic.

"Yellow?" Silver said quietly.

"It would've been nice to know you felt that way about me. I really wish you'd told me sooner."

"But I didn't tell you at all." Silver thought to himself.

Yellow moved closer, her eyes began to close and her lips puckered slightly. Silver stared at her, unable to decipher what to do next. He eased and as she very slowly moved towards him, he lowered his eyelids and opened his mouth a sliver. Just as he saw her eyes completely shut, he closed his own and their faces moved ever closer.

"Hey Silver!" He heard someone yell.

He was suddenly snapped back to reality. It'd been another daydream, another fantasy. He was leaning up by the wall of the bathroom that was facing the sea. He turned his head to see Blue walk up to him from his right side around him and rest on the wall as well to his left.

"Hey Blue."

"Listen Silver, I need to talk to you." Blue said.

"What about?" Silver responded.

"Well, about Yellow."  
_

"I hurt her feelings?" Silver said in confusion.

"Yeah, so if you would, be a sweetheart and tell her you're sorry." Blue said.

"I…" Silver stammered, Blue didn't realize how difficult her request was for him, "I can't." He said, turning away.

"Why not? Come on Silver I've said it a thousand times, you would really like Yellow if you gave her a chance." Blue said, completely unaware of just how right she was when she said, he'd "really like" her.

"I'm sure she's a nice girl." Silver said dryly.

"Silver, you love me right?" Blue said.

"Yeah." Silver said casually.

"Then trust me. I mean to you she's just there, and to her you come off as kinda violent."

"Oh really? Gee, I wonder why." Silver said in an extremely sarcastic voice.

"Okay, so you're both kind of right, but-"

"Look, can we please just stop talking about Yellow?" Silver asked of Blue.

"No, you hurt her feelings." Blue groaned.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me, tell her."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"She's really sweet, like you can be when you open up to people. Just tell her you're sorry."

"What does she have to be upset over?"

"You keep pushing her away and telling her to give you space, she thinks she did something wrong. She thinks you might be mad because she accidentally hit you in the face with a volleyball."

"I'll apologize when I've done something wrong."

"How hard is it to say you're sorry? Why do you keep avoiding her?"

"Just because." Silver said looking to his side down at the sand.

"Are you blushing?"

"What?" Silver's eyes jolted back at her.

"Oh my gosh, you're blushing!"

"I am not."

"Silver, I know what a blush looks like."

Silver turned away, "I'm not blushing."

"You like Yellow."

"Nuh-uh."

Blue hadn't heard Silver say "nuh-uh" in that tone since they were little, "Ha! 'Nuh-uh', thank you for proving my point."

"I don't like Yellow." Silver insisted.

"You're totally into her." She said, still in her "oh my gosh" tone.

"No I'm not!"

"I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"That's because there was nothing to see."

"I mean I knew you two would get along but now that I think about it, you would make the perfect couple." She began all but ignoring what Silver said.

"We would not!"

"So how long have you liked her?"

"Leave me alone." Silver finally said, turning his head away.

Blue looked remorseful, "Silver you know I don't mean to tease."

"Yeah, I know." Silver said.

"Soul siblings remember?" She reached her arms out, "Gimme a hug." She said apologetically. Silver leaned over towards her in response, "What is that? That's a lean, now I want a hug." She insisted.

Silver brought his arms up and hugged Blue.

"Ah, that's better." Blue said.

She and Silver were around the same height, though Blue was a little bit taller.

"So Silver you wanna talk about this?" Blue asked, letting go of him.

"Not right now." Silver objected.

"Is there a reason you like her or do you just think she's hot?" Blue asked playfully.

"Blue." Silver silently complained.

It'd given him something to think about actually. All this time he'd been blushing over her form, her body, her beauty. He of all people knew that that was no way to decide you "like" someone. But he wasn't sure he wanted to like Yellow. He was just… Lusting over her.

He was "pulling a Gold". What other reason was there to like her? A shallow thing to think and Silver was sure he could find something he liked about Yellow. She was nice enough to him when they first met and Yellow helped him to find his roots. Then again even if he was only attracted to her, Blue always said they'd get along.

"Silver, come on. I'm pretty sure there's gonna be something on your mind right now that you're not gonna remember later." Blue objected, "It's best if you talk about it now."

"I, I don't know." Silver said blushing.

"Silver, you're gonna have to say this, and I've known you for as long as either of us can remember. Just talk about it let it out." Blue insisted.

"I-I don't know! She just showed up in those wrap around sunglasses she calls a bikini and…"

"And you couldn't keep your eyes off of her." Blue said.

"I guess. And then she's telling me to put sunscreen on her back and then while we're playing volleyball she gets way too into my personal space. Does she make a habit of that? Because when she healed Gold she just plopped on top of the guy like she was about to-"

"Silver." Blue said sternly.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"I didn't think her outfit was anymore revealing than any other swimsuit." Blue mumbled to herself, "Look, Silver, you're going to have those kinds of feelings towards people."

"I know." Silver all but whined, putting his head down.

"But that's no reason to avoid people. Silver look at me." She said.

"Sorry." Silver had let his gaze turn elsewhere.

"It's no reason to avoid people, especially people like Yellow. And you really did hurt her, so I would really appreciate it if you just told her that I told you that you hurt her feelings, and that you didn't mean to and you're sorry." Blue finished, Silver heavily sighed, "Would you please do that for me? For her?"

Silver had actually felt a little guilty. He didn't mean to hurt her, especially not after recently discovered… Emotions. He wasn't sure he could face Yellow with a clear mind. But he knew he still had to apologize.

"Okay," Silver said silently, "but can I at least have a minute to myself?"

"Well of course Silver, the sooner the better, but take as long as you need." Blue reassured.

She walked away smiling, knowing Silver would do the right thing. Silver on the other hand wasn't so sure. He had already tried to clear his head of Yellow and the less than welcome thoughts she incidentally brought with her. He had tried a hundred techniques, but it didn't do him any good. How was he supposed to apologize to Yellow if he couldn't even approach her?

He decided it was best to just say he was sorry and leave. He looked around and saw her walking in his direction her head turned and gazing out at the sea. Her eyes seemed a little puffy, barely noticeable but they were there. Silver was amazed. He hadn't hurt her that much had he?

Silver noticed she was walking very slowly, completely ignoring everything in front of her. He gathered his courage and nervously walked over to her. He was lost in the way she looked even now, after everything that'd been said, even as the gap was closing between them. Her shiny hair reflecting the sun that was mostly in the west by now. And her sparkly eyes. He was lost in her.

He figured she would hear him coming, but between his blank mind and hers, he didn't realize just how close they'd come. He stopped quickly, but she still hadn't seen him there.

"YelLOW!" He tried to warn her of his presence before she walked right into him.

She quickly backed up, blushing, "Oh, erm. Silver, I. I'm sorry I. I should've watched where I was going." She said sadly and embarrassed.

She was sure Silver was still mad at her, and walking into him probably didn't help. Nice though he may have been. She wasn't sure anymore.

"Uh Yellow." Silver said nervously, Yellow looked at him, her head down and her eyes up at him, "I… I heard that I… may have…" He tried to get the words out of his mouth while Yellow turned her head up and looked dead at him, making him more nervous, "B-Blue told me that I… Hurt your feelings." He finally finished.

"Oh no, Silver, I understand. I should've just left you to it." Yellow said.

"No, Yellow. I'm sorry, that wasn't what I was trying to imply at all."

"Really?" Yellow said in a hopeful tone and voice, well Silver was certainly being nice now.

"Yeah. I just…" He couldn't explain it, how do you explain to a girl you were ogling her from afar this whole time?

"Just what?" Yellow asked.

"I… It was… Remember when you heard me yell at Gold?" He said nervously.

"Mmhm." She replied.

"Well… We weren't talking about Crystal, we were talking about you." He said fairly quickly.

"You were staring at my butt!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"What? No! That's just what Gold thought; I was looking at all of you." Silver defended as he wondered what brought her mind suddenly to that.

"What does 'all of me' mean?"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Is Gold just leaving innuendos in your head?"

"Me, you're the one who constantly poses like it's for Victoria's Secret."

"…I can't believe you just said that!" Yellow exclaimed, saddened and offended.

"No! Wh-what I meant was."

"What? Silver I accept your apology but why are you so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing."

"But then why-"

"You know what!" He yelled, "I came here to say I'm sorry, and that's about as sorry as I'm gonna get! I don't know how I could've hurt your feelings when I didn't DO ANYTHING! I didn't ask for your help, and I'm not jumpy, so quit asking what the problem is! You know what? The problem is you, with your skimpy little outfit and constantly bugging me! So why don't you just keep your distance alright!" Silver screamed, panting lightly.

Yellow's eyes were watery and she felt herself trying to hold down an oncoming sob from her throat down to her stomach. She looked at him as calmly, or more accurately as blankly as she could, "Okay." She said calmly and disheartedly.

It wasn't until she turned to her left and began to walk away that Silver realized what he'd done. He looked shocked and upset. He saw many of the others, unlike before, had turned their attention to him. He saw Blue in front of him about two yards away. She was taken aback as well, she had no idea Silver would react this way.

She sighed and walked up to him, "Silver." He held his head down, "…I-I better check on Yellow."

Silver just stood there. Could he screw up anymore from here? When he turned his head back he saw many people out of respect or embarrassment or what have you turned their heads away. Save for Gold and Crystal. Gold just looked at Silver, he felt half sorry for him and half disappointed. Crystal wasn't as close to Silver as Gold was to either of them, but he was still her friend and she was concerned. The two of them were also close to Yellow, having saved Gold's life, been Crystal's friend and just being an easy person to like.

Silver turned around and walked into the restroom, shutting the door and locking it. No one but Blue was allowed to see him in a moment of weakness if he could help it. He gritted his teeth, brought his hands to his eyes and then quickly ran them through his hair. He was so angry with himself he punched at his reflection in the mirror. It was old and broke easily against his fists. He heard gasping sounds outside the blurred window. He knew it was Yellow.  
_

Yellow walked behind the back wall of the bathroom that faced away from the ocean. She pressed her back against the wall and slumped down. She curled up and put her head down, her eyes to her arms. She knew the tears were coming and just wanted to let them out somewhere else. It would be bad for Silver if she were to cry in front of the others, they might be mad at him. And she knew Silver would feel worse, and he might not know how to handle it. She would just let the hurt out where it couldn't hurt anyone else. Anyone else of course, except for Blue.

"Yellow?" She said softly standing but a foot and a half away.

Yellow didn't lift her head, "He hates me." She said in a sad, hoarse, sobbing voice.

"He doesn't hate you." Blue said.

"He hates me." Yellow repeated, her voice getting slightly higher pitched as it got harder to control herself.

"No he doesn't." Blue insisted, Yellow didn't reply, "Didn't he say he didn't mean to hurt your feelings?"

"I know he didn't but he still hates me." She said and then sobbed some.

Blue sat down beside Yellow and put an arm around her. Yellow brought her arms up, shifted her legs to be down on her knees and held tightly onto her sister figure. She cried leaning her forehead on Blue's shoulder. She had no idea that Silver could hear her from the other side of the wall.

"Look Silver doesn't hate you and even if he did, why does one person's opinion matter so much to you?" Blue asked.

"He's a nice person, you raised and taught him to be, and I made him hate me." Yellow said very high pitched before letting go and sobbing strongly.

Silver imagined the words a hundred thousand times in his head, "I don't hate you Yellow."

"Look Yellow," Blue started, catching both Silver and Yellow's attention, "Silver, he…"

Silver panicked, his heart racing, "Blue, don't say it." He pleaded in his head, "Please don't say it. Don't tell her."

"Blue stop." Yellow said, "I know you think Silver and I could get along still and maybe we could but I did something wrong and he doesn't like me for it. And you keep saying he's shy, he's used to things; he didn't mean to hurt my feelings. And he didn't I know, but anything you say now won't make a difference."

She just cried tightly holding Blue, who was left with nothing else to say. Silver leaned against the wall, with one arm crossed and the other arm's hand against his face.  
_

The sky was a beautiful combination of pink, orange and red. Yellow had calmed herself and her eyes were very puffy. Almost everyone had asked if she was okay. Gold promised to talk to Silver, and Green offered to help in ANY way that he can. Though Yellow insisted none of it would be necessary.

Crystal asked if she needed anything. She thanked her and assured her friend she'd be fine. It was nearly time to go. They had fun despite Silver and Yellow's encounters. Yellow was the last one still on the beach.

She loved the beach, she loved a lot of places and a lot of things, and she got the chance to try her black swimsuit like she wanted. But today was… Less than what she would've liked. She looked down at the sand sadly. She still didn't feel her best but the thing she wanted more than anything right now was to know what Silver was thinking and more about what happened today.

"Hey." A voice from behind said in a tone that wasn't quite but was at least trying to be gentle.

Yellow jumped and then turned around and saw Silver, standing there with half open eyes and a tired expression, "Hi." Yellow said meekly and sadly.

"How are you?" He asked blankly.

Yellow sighed, "Well I'm doing better."

"Listen Yellow I'm really sorry. And I mean it this time." Silver explained.

"You meant it before didn't you?" Yellow asked.

"Well, I wasn't as sorry as I am now."

Silence fell over them. Yellow didn't have the courage to turn around and accept that Silver didn't like her. Especially not after Blue had spoken so much about him and how well they would supposedly get along. Although the theory wasn't holding up like Blue or Yellow for that matter had hoped.

"You know the reason I was so jumpy when you were healing me is because, supposedly you can also read minds. Is that true?" Silver broke the silence.

"If I choose to channel brainwaves and brain patterns telekinetically to my own brain, they'll act as another set of eyes; they don't make any sense until my brain deciphers them. And even then, I use my viridian power to do all of that." Yellow explained.

"Yeah, so I thought you might read my mind if you healed me." Silver admitted.

"No, it's a separate power in itself." Yellow said, "So you were worried I'd read your mind?" She asked.

"Sort of." Silver said.

"Silver, I would never use my powers to mess with you like that. And it doesn't have to be your exact thoughts, it could be your memories or emotions or any combination of the three." Silence ensued again; it felt like they could only look at each other.

"But, that alone doesn't explain everything… Does it?" Silver broke the silence again.

"Well I'd like to know a little more on the subject." Yellow admitted, "But your fine the way you are, it's okay."

"…Emotions and memories huh?" Silver said.

Yellow nodded.

Silver mustered every last ounce of his nerve to say something he knew he'd regret, "Well, I've been thinking it over…" He started.

"Yes?" Yellow said sweetly.

"I… I think you deserve to know what's been going on today, with you and me."

"So you're going to tell me?"

"No…" Yellow looked at him curiously, Silver took a silent deep breath and continued, his stomach twisting, "I, want you to read my memories."

"What?" Yellow said in silent shock, "Silver, a-are you sure?"

"I want you to understand, understand that I…" He stopped himself.

"I like you". He couldn't say it. But that's what he wanted her to know.

"…Well, okay, only if it's alright with you Silver." She said.

"Okay, just, look at my memories and emotions, a little bit before you came over to Gold and I to say hi when you first got here."

"You're absolutely sure?" Yellow asked sweetly one last time.

"Yes." Silver said quietly.

"…Okay."

Yellow's hand glowed its familiar, beneath the skin, purple aura. Silver closed his eyes and Yellow brought her hand up to his forehead. Then she put her powers into action. Everything Silver felt, she herself either experienced or understood and she saw everything that happened to him, fantasies, actions, conversations, all of it (imagine that Yellow knows everything in this fic up to this point).

When she withdrew her hand, her mind was assaulted by all that she was gathering; she stared at Silver in disbelief. He opened his eyes, preparing for the worst. She was absolutely shocked, she brought her hand up to her mouth and quivered, she looked away out of bashfulness and confusion. While she tried to absorb the magnitude of all that'd happened, Silver averted his eyes to his right, avoiding looking at her.

"You're gonna break my heart now right?"

"Silver I…" Yellow didn't know how to respond.

Silence. The longest silence they had so far. Time itself seemed to be stuck, just to watch them. They tried nervously and desperately to control their rapidly whirling emotions. Neither one could leave; this was very far from over. Someone had to say something.

"So… I have the beauty of a thousand angels huh?" Yellow murmured.

Silver's face turned scarlet, "It was actually 'beauty that _surpasses_ that of a thousand angels'." He corrected.

Yellow flushed a deep shade similar to Silver's. Yellow held her arms up to herself looking to the side. Silver gave in to the childish temptation to look at her. He noticed something that concerned him.

"Yellow are you shaking?" He asked.

"A little." She said exhaustedly.

"Is what I've said disturbing to you?" He asked.

"No! No Silver it's not. It's shocking but it's by no means upsetting." She said frantically before calming herself, "My powers take up a lot of physical energy. And I've been using them a lot today. You know how I learned to describe my powers outside of saying 'it's magic'? I read Green's mind once and in addition to learning a dictionary's worth of new words, I fell asleep for a week." She explained.

She sounded very exhausted. She even lost her footing, and started to fall over. Silver quickly caught her as she fell forward towards him. They blushed a dark crimson at the feeling. Yellow made a mental note that Silver's arms were stronger, and more firm than she'd expected. She stood up quickly. They had yet another moment of silence and trouble looking at each other.

Yellow put her head down, "Silver?"

"Yes?" He responded.

"Are there any reasons you would like me besides the way I look in this swimsuit?" She asked.

"Well, you're a very sweet girl." He told her, "If there are any reasons other than that… Well, maybe… I would like to figure that out."

Yellow bolted her head up, "Silver, are you saying?…"

"If you want to." He said quietly.

He was asking her on a date. She had to think about it, and think hard.

She put her head back down, "Silver?"

"Yes?"

"…If we were going out… And if I wasn't pretty… If I wasn't beautiful… If I wasn't cute." She said, losing her grip and getting closer to crying every second, "If I was ugly, if I was a hideous thing you couldn't stand the sight of… Would you stay with me? Would you still love me?" She asked wholeheartedly.

"Of course." Silver said.

Such a thing would make the relationship very difficult, but he would have already made that commitment. Yellow lifted her head up. Wide eyed, bubbly and with a truly happy smile. The first one she had for a good few moments. Her usually purple eyes were glowing, she'd used her powers to read his emotions, she knew he was telling the truth.

"That's all I needed to hear." She said.

Silver didn't believe it. Yellow had just taken a chance, she had no idea she could use her powers that way. Silver's blush that'd been slowly fading strengthened to a bright red. Yet he seemed calm.

"It's kinda funny." Yellow said, "All this trouble over a black bikini."

Silver stepped closer to her, "Yellow, the trouble isn't the suit." He held his hands at the bottom of her cheeks and lifted her head up more so her face matched his; she lit up at his touch, "The trouble is me… I really am sorry." He said softly.

"I know you are." Yellow said back nigh-smittenly.

Silver lowered his head and brought his face closer to hers, "And I'll prove it too."

In a bizarre moment of passion, Silver having his feelings and Yellow knowing every bit of them, Silver kissed Yellow on the mouth, who contently accepted and returned his kiss.  
_

Blue had put the last of her things in the car. She couldn't help but think about Silver and Yellow. She knew Silver didn't mean to explode, and so did Yellow sort of. She wasn't sure what the ride home was going to be like. She knew Yellow would always forgive Silver. She just didn't know what would happen with and between the two of them from this point onward.

"Hey Blue you alright?" Red asked.

"Oh, I'm fine but I'm worried about Silver and Yellow." She admitted, "I mean you know the craziness that happened earlier. A lot's been going on today. They're my best friends and I thought that it would be nice to get them to be friends too, and now it doesn't look like they'll get along." She said, "Which is only made worse by the fact that Silver likes her and she might never know that." She muttered beneath her breath so only she could hear.

"Well then, why are they kissing?" Red asked.

"Why are they kis-, wha?"

Silver had broken his own heart and depressed himself, and Yellow bawled her eyes out thinking Silver hated her. And now they were kissing? About five minutes later? It wasn't easy for Blue to believe. Red pointed towards the beach and due to the idea of her best friends kissing and her generally curious nature, she walked a few steps over to investigate.

"Red, what are you talking abou- Oooooooooohhh myyyyyyyyyyyyyyy gooooooooooodneeeeeeeeeeeess!" He tone got higher with each of those three elongated words, and a wide smile formed on her face at "goodness".

There they were like Red had said. Yellow's arms around Silver's back and her body leaning in, resting on him. Silver had his arms carefully around Yellow's neck, his hands fiddling with locks of hair. And of course the icing on the cake, they're lips softly connecting open mouths, jaws moving slightly, she could only assume there was tongue involved.

"Oh my gosh." Blue said.

"What, what'd I miss?" Gold said, stepping out of the car and looking over the rail down at the beach. Gold started snickering before jogging over to Green's car, "Hey Crys! Guys!" He shouted to Crystal, Green, Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire.

"Looks like they're alright to me." Red said.

"Oh I don't know," She began, walking quickly behind Red and wrapped her arms around him, resting her hands on his chest, "don't they make you… Envious?" She said flirtatiously.

"Erm… Hey you want a soda?" Red asked quickly and walked forward out of Blue's grasp, "I'm going to get a soda." He finished walking away quickly.

Blue just sighed in annoyance.  
_

It was still a while before they broke away. A trail of saliva connected between them and broke quickly. Their eyes slid little less than half open. Silver could feel her skin in depth; he could see, hear and feel her breathe. It wasn't a fantasy this time. This was real. He gave a small smile prompting one of Yellow's wider smiles. They stayed in each others arms for a second.

"So…" Silver started.

"…Silver." Yellow's smile faded back to a normal face.

"Yes?" He replied, letting go of her.

Yellow let go of him and looked to her side before facing him again, "I just need some time to think. Can I have some time to think it over?"

It was happening a little suddenly. Yellow wasn't sure what to think or what she wanted. She needed time to herself to grasp and understand the situation.

"Yeah." Silver replied.

"Thank you." She paused for a few seconds, "We should probably be going."

"Yeah." Silver agreed.

Yellow started walking backwards, "Bye."

"Bye."

Silver looked down at the sand when Yellow turned around and walked. She didn't get far before Silver spoke up again.

"Hey." He called. She turned her head, looking behind her, Silver smiled, "You'll wear it again right?"

Yellow smiled back, "I don't know, it's caused me a lot of trouble today." Neither said anything for a second, "…Maybe." Yellow finally said, "I'll think about it."

With that she walked again. Silver watched her, absorbing her essence once again, and paying close attention to her movements. Only this time, Yellow might've been expecting that.  
_

Silver walked with his hands in his trunk pockets. He was on his way back to Red's car for the ride home. He stopped when he saw Blue looking at him with a gossip, "I know your secret" look.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you apologize to Yellow?" Blue asked in reply.

"O-oh yeah, we-we made up." He explained.

"Oh really. So, was she a good kisser?" Blue said before she burst out giggling.

Silver blushed and stared embarrassed and disbelievingly at Blue, "You-You saw that?"

"Well, Red saw it and then he pointed it out to me and I said 'oh my goodness' and then Gold came out and saw because he was curious, and then he told the others." She explained.

"Did he now?" Silver said darkly.

Blue giggled, "Nice going Silver." She congratulated.

"Thanks." Silver said calmly smiling, "Hey Gold!" He hollered walking to Gold's direction with a hand behind his back.

"What?" He hollered back, wanting to joke and give Silver a hard time about what he'd seen.

"I pulled my money together and got you something."

"Whoa seriously?"

"Yep. Here ya go." Silver swiftly punched Gold across the face to the ground.

"OW! I thought you said money was involved!" Gold complained.

"It was, I'm holding a nickel." Silver said, holding the nickel he'd found a while back.

Blue giggled again, "Silly boys."  
_

They were kissing again. Just like on the beach while Silver laid over the top of Yellow. His arms around her by the shoulder area and her hands pressed on his chest. It was a moment between pillow talk.

"Silver, I'm really glad I said yes." She said when they broke away.

"Not as glad as you're about to be." Silver said in a seductive tone he learned from Blue.

Silver fearlessly kissed her again. Before it could get intiment, the phone rang, and everything went black. Silver's eyes opened. He was having a dream. Not a fantasy, not a daydream. Just a dream. The phone rang again snapping Silver into reality.

"Hello Rocket's residence." Silver said.

"Silver?" Came Yellow's voice.

"Yes?"

"Your last name is Rocket?" She asked.

Silver smiled, "Hi Yellow."

"Hi Silver." She said happily, "I would've come over but things have been getting really hectic, and also, I'm a little nervous." She admitted.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah so I called instead."

"How'd you get this number anyway?"

"I asked Blue for it. Anyway Silver."

"Yes?"

She hesitated, "I… I have my answer."

Silver felt his heart beat fast, "And?"

"…I'd love to."

**The End

* * *

**

well, that was that. I'd appreciate it if you comment(faving it doesn't tell me you liked it. It might just tell me you've seen it, maybe you're keeping it there as a reminder of things to rant and complain about or that you like it for the pairings but not the story itself). Or you can comment on the previously on segment. Or both! yes both... Please? =)

Okay you don't have to. But it would be very nice of you.


End file.
